Well, It Can't Get Any Worse...
by The Serena
Summary: So what exactly happens to Seth after he and Kate depart from their fate at The Twister? Follow up with me and my chapters, and share my thoughts.
1. Reality

Just to get all complications out of the way…Seth Gecko and Carlos and all dialogue related to the movie From Dusk Till Dawn are only being used for entertainment purposes only…in no way am I looking to "screw" the original writers, Thank You  
  
Seth had slid the blood stained jacket off tossing it aside as he dug his fingers into the green leaves that lie in the black briefcase. Grabbing a handful of them and tossing them without so much as a glance to Kate. Seth had looked down to the desert sand before releasing words that barely meant anything after what just happened.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Kate had smirked slightly at this comment that had just slipped Seth's lips. He's sorry? Is that all he had to say after what just happened…my entire family is dead, doesn't he realize this? But no…she'd keep her cool, and return the "favor"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too."  
  
Seth had nodded without tossing her a glance still, as he simply and blankly shut the briefcase.  
  
"Goodbye Kate."  
  
Kate couldn't resist the urge she had so been willing to ask, what had she left, besides a lousy ol' motor home?  
  
"Seth…you need some company?"  
  
Seth had sighed at the words he hoped he'd be able to escape from hearing and looked over to her for the first time since they left the place with squinting eyes from the blazing desert sun.  
  
"Kate do you know where I'm going…do you know what El Rey is?"  
  
Kate had looked shocked at the reply she was not expecting.  
  
"No."  
  
"Go home Kate."  
  
Seth had said without another glance and hopped into the '90 Jag that Carlos had so  
  
"graciously" bestowed upon him.  
  
"I may be a bastard, but I'm not a fucking bastard."  
  
A phrase that could've been taken in more then one way, but no sooner had he spoken them then the sand was flying beneath his tires as he headed down the long winding desert road behind Carlos's Mercedes.  
  
Seth glanced about at the interior of the car…wishing he had a nice hard drink to swig down during this long journey. His eyes had caught up with the gas gauge…there was BARELY half a tank in the fucking thing.  
  
Seth had glanced up at the white car in front of him with a shake of the head, seeing as he really didn't see how much he expected from a man such as Carlos.  
  
"Son of a bitch."  
  
No sooner had the comment left his lips, the car in front of him came to a stand still, and Seth stopped close behind them with a cock of the eyebrow as he shifted her into park, watching with judgmental eyes as one of Carlos's "goons" as he liked to call them, walked over to his car.  
  
"We have a bit of a problem."  
  
Seth looked from the Mercedes to the man at his side knowing something wasn't right the situation just didn't smell right.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
The man had taken from behind his back a chromed Desert Eagle pressing the tip of it into Seth's forehead, Seth hearing the click of the hammer as the man cocked the gun.  
  
Seth just continued to look at the man with the same look he had previously, the thought of him actually pulling the trigger and his brains being all over the back of this nice upholstery hadn't even occurred to him.  
  
Seth had let the left side of his mouth curl into a grin,  
  
"Now ya know…I really thought that you wouldn't be stupid enough to try that."  
  
Seth had then in one swift move grabbed the armed hand and pushed it forward hitting the man dumbfoundedly with his own fist, as he hopped out of the car now having the Desert Eagle in his own hand and stood in that criminal like stance firmly holding the gun to the man's head.  
  
Carlos had immerged from the vehicle with his number one sharp shooter trailing directly behind him baring a Remington Shotgun aimed directly at Seth and the large gun's cocking noise made Seth's head turn with a stern look.  
  
Carlos had looked almost sympathetically, but then his thick mustache curled up as his face formed into a smile.  
  
"Now Seth, I don't want to have to shoot you. So, let's just do this the easy way…ok compadre?"  
  
Seth had looked completely confused for a moment…how was this happening? Everything was going so well…they crossed the border, they were free of everything. Then strippers ended up being vampires, they killed his brother, and now it seemed he wasn't even going to get anything out of Carlos. Yeah, what he needed right now was a good, stiff drink.  
  
"Carlos, give me one God damn reason why I shouldn't shoot you, right now."  
  
Seth had turned his aim from the idiotic excuse for a man and played it on Carlos, the sharp shooter starting to slowly press the trigger and Carlos grabbed his arm waving him off for now.  
  
"Because 'dis man Seth…he'd shoot you faster then it take you to get a woody at a strip joint, my friend."  
  
Seth under reasons unknown to him…perhaps feeling pity for himself, feeling for his life blankly lowered the gun as Carlos signaled to the sharpshooter. The man like a pro circling around Seth keeping his eyes on him at all costs as he reached into the Jag and grabbed the briefcase tossing it over to Carlos. Seth had looked down at his gun then up at Carlos with a squint.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Carlos?"  
  
Carlos smirked and held his hands out to his sides the briefcase dangling from his fingers  
  
"Because I want nothing but your happiness Seth."  
  
Carlos had motioned to the other 2 men.  
  
"Vamanos!"  
  
Seth watched still in a daze as the 2 men piled into the expensive luxury car, Carlos slipped his hat on before setting a foot into the car and turned to Seth a final time.  
  
"I wish you nothing but the best."  
  
Carlos let out an award winning "Cheech" laugh as he slipped into the car's leather seats and Seth watched that white blur speed off and he had raised the gun for a moment as if he were going to shoot at it but he didn't. He had lifted his arm to his face wiping a bit of the sweat that had formed at his brow from the excessive heat and he looked about him. Less then a half a tank of gas, no money…he popped out the magazine in the gun…ONE BULLET, and in the middle of nowhere, God knows how far civilization is from this point on. Seth had given a little sniff from the sweat that spotted his lower lip and looked at the gun, glanced up at the sun that's rays beat down on him and there was only one word he could use to describe how he felt at this precise moment.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
The Seth Files…WILL CONTINUE 


	2. Decisions

Seth had glanced from left to right at the silent, boiling, sandy abyss that he was left standing in. He had raised that gun, scratching his head dully with the butt of it, and then letting it fall to his side. The reality of it all suddenly hitting him in the groin, as he kicked the sand furiously.  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
Seth had paced back and forth muttering and mumbling hoping, trying to come up with a suitable plan. He had then stopped looking down at the chrome firearm in his palm, his blurred reflection gazing back up at him. One bullet…Seth had pursed his lips contemplating this action, ending it all in one tiny little step. He then shook his head and smirked.  
  
"No, no Seth, since when did you take the fucking easy way out?"  
  
He tossed the gun in his hand a little before turning his head to the side to receive a well-earned crack in his neck and then turned his head slowly to the way Carlos had sped off to. There had to be some kind of piss-ant town nearby, hadn't there? Either way he really didn't have a choice, as he hopped over the car door and glanced at the gauge, pointing his finger solidly at it as he gunned the engine.  
  
"Just hold out on me, ya piece a shit."  
  
With that he was on the road again, wheels turning, miles passing, gas gauge dropping…and suddenly whatta know…The Crossroads. The story of Seth's life. The gas was running low; a wrong turn could leave him stranded in the middle of nowhere. A right turn could bring him to a town with food, drink, and hospitality. Only trouble was…there were 3 roads, Seth had been down this lane before. A decision that could make or break him. As Seth sat there darting his head from left to right, he smacked his hand on the steering wheel.  
  
"You have got to be shitting me!"  
  
Seth tumbled out of the Jag slamming the door behind him as he stepped to each road inspecting it with a thoughtful eye. The right road had caught his attention; it had a considerable amount of tire marks compared to the other two. That was enough to satisfy him, he would travel down the "beaten path". He flew back to the car trying to conserve as much fuel as possible and sat in it for only a moment glaring down the road he had chosen to take.  
  
"Well, it can't get any god damn worse…"  
  
And with that he was off like a knight to his damsel. His eyes searching constantly for any road sign, any blur of a building that may save him from a very long, horrid walk. A few moments later pity was taking on our brave soldier, a little Mexican town was only feet away from him and no sooner had he pulled into this ghost town, no sooner had he pulled over to the side of the road the engine gave it's last breath and sputtered to a deadly stop. Seth held his hands out in front of him and cocked his head slightly speaking to the car's steering wheel.  
  
"Thaaank you."  
  
His eyes had then trailed up to a woman walking from a hotel. She was clad in Armani with long blonde hair. Her one hand clenched a leather briefcase as the other one raised to adjust the sultry shades adorning her eyes. His eyes had trailed over to the only worthwhile car in the lot, a BMW…and she was heading straight for it. His eyes then trailed back to the woman watching her walk, the work skirt shifting from one leg to the other, as her heels clicked rhythmically on the pavement beneath her. Seth had run a hand under his chin thinking this little dish over.  
  
He needed a car, and he need money…and this dame practically had dollar signs tattooed on her ass. Seth had looked down at the gun at his side lightly picking it up and silently flicked the safety on as he glanced around with a squint. The place was completely deserted, he'd be nuts not to take the chance while it was hot.  
  
"Get yer shit together, Seth."  
  
This mystery woman had made her way to the dusty ram shack that was a newspaper dispenser and popped a peso in, grabbing a Spanish newspaper. No sooner had she snapped the paper open, Seth was behind her clearing his throat.  
  
" "scuse me."  
  
The woman had turned her head cocking a thin eyebrow over the black orbs of her sunglasses.  
  
"What?"  
  
Seth had his hands folded neatly behind him his one hand clenching the hand cannon, as the other one lifted to point at the Jag across the way.  
  
"It seems my battery is dead. Would it be much trouble if I were to ask you for a jump?"  
  
Seth had flashed her that pearly white trademark grin of his. The woman had slowly folded the newspaper and pursed her lips at this "witty" excuse for a male.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't have any cables."  
  
The woman had turned her back on him…a big mistake as she had then felt the butt of a gun shoving harshly into her back, and Seth's deep rumbling voice by her ear.  
  
"That's alright. I just need you and your car."  
  
The woman let out a full-blown sigh, and glanced at her watch.  
  
"Do that again and I might just have to blow your pretty little hand off. Now listen to me. We're going to get in the car…you're going to drive and I am getting into the passenger side. This gun will never leave the aim of your head. If you try to run, I will shoot you. If you talk, I will shoot you. If you so much as try and pick your ass, I will shoot you. Now nod your head if you understand."  
  
The woman had nodded her head, Seth had noticed how unbelievably calm she was for being kidnapped but paid it no heed.  
  
"Alright, let's do this."  
  
Seth had slowly pulled the gun from her back moving to her side still having the gun aimed at her as he motioned with the pistol for her to move to the car door as she did and took out her keys. The move went rather smoothly as they both slipped into the black leather seats. The woman revved the engine and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as Seth watched her mannerisms and let the gun rest on his knee still pointed at her.  
  
"Alright now your going to pull out of here…slowly, and you're going to get on that road. And you're going to drive, and then you're going to keep driving, because you and I have to have a little conversation, o-k?"  
  
The woman hadn't made a peep as she gunned the engine and pulled out of the space speeding down to the road. Seth had rubbed his chin again and ran a hand through his hair, then tossed his glance over her way.  
  
"Let's get the bullshit out of the way…what's your name?"  
  
The woman had smirked at the way he had called the usual conversation, bullshit. Because really that's all it was, now wasn't it?  
  
"Candy."  
  
She had said a lie, and Seth knew it as his jaw squared.  
  
"Look, doll…I'm not somebody you want to fuck with. I've shot women with much bigger tits then you have. Now…your name."  
  
She had tossed him a glare at the comment he had made, what exactly did he mean by that vulgarity? Of course, she gave in…she actually just didn't feel like arguing.  
  
"Eva. Eva Campbell."  
  
"Well, Eva…I'm Seth…and you and I from here on out are bosom fucking buddies."  
  
The Seth Files…WILL CONTINUE 


	3. Chit Chat

Seth glanced out to the road in front of them and turned his head back to her, flashing that smile at her again, as she gave a well-deserved rolling of the eyes. Seth's mind had fluttered with thoughts, what was this gal's deal anyway? Was her father a fucking drunk who molested her at a young age and forced her to run away, bawling her little eyes out. Eh, he shrugged, he could really care less.  
  
"What is it you do, Eva?"  
  
Eva pulled at the skirt uncomfortably as it had gained an inch when she sat down. She looked at Seth studying the devilish creases in his face, she knowing exactly who he was, She had watched her share of "Hard Copy"… killed all those people she had thought, along with his horny maniac of a brother. She then proceeded to toss her blonde locks behind her clearing her throat in preparation to answer his burning question.  
  
"I'm a carnie, what the hell do you think I am?"  
  
Seth took the pistol and lightly scratched his thigh with it…perhaps it was for condolence to the words she so hotly spoke at him…or perhaps he just had an itch. He really didn't want to have to kill this woman, in fact he really didn't want to kill anybody, people in the past just wouldn't listen, and right now, how he felt…this dame would be in-fucking-sane to test his patience.  
  
"This isn't 20 fucking questions, sweet cheeks…I asked you a simple question, and I expect a simple answer…that's all. Now do you think you could do that? Or do I have to persuade you?"  
  
With that comment Seth had jutted his chin in her direction as his thumb nonchalantly flicked the safety off. His eyebrows rose in questioning to another simple question that he just asked of her. He had hoped and wished he wouldn't have to waste his one last and only bullet on such a silly little matter. But, he would…don't get him wrong…he was sure she had SOME money on her, he could just take this baby for a joy ride and stop at a hovel with no electricity and buy some more bullets from an old hick.  
  
"I'm a stockbroker for the New York Stock Exchange."  
  
Seth ran a hand through his beaten down hair, and trailed the hand down his neck, across the tattoo that described his very being and proceeded to work out the numerous amount of kinks that had begun to form from this little escapade.  
  
"A stockbroker, eh? That make you a real tight ass?"  
  
Seth's eyes had trailed over to her again anticipating her reaction to that question. He imagined she would be angered, her cheeks would flush, and she would think of some kind of witty comeback to outdo his own.  
  
Eva's hands gripped the steering wheel rather harshly, her knuckles turning white from the excessive handling. Her cheeks did not flush however; she was able to keep the embarrassment of being angry under control. Who exactly did he think he was? She knew exactly whom he was…a low-life, nosey, clumsy, stealing, has-been, schmuck who resorted to kidnapping stockbrokers to make a lousy buck.  
  
"That all depends on if you're using that phrase as an adjective or a noun."  
  
Seth gave a little snicker at her comments; she was making this feel as if this really wasn't a kidnapping. Of course, like all good things they must come to an end however. Seth had then cocked his head at her like a little puppy dog proceeding to ask her questions pertaining to the whole reason this little rendezvous even had to occur.  
  
"You got any family? Anybody that cares about ya a great deal?"  
  
Eva's eyes had wavered underneath those black shadows, realizing what he was doing. She in actuality had no one. Her father was dead…and her mother was in prison. Although, he might kill her if he realized that she was worth jack shit when it came to getting money out of her.  
  
"My uh…my Godfather, he's very protective of me. Always has been. If anyone so much as laid a hair on me…"  
  
Eva looked at Seth with complete seriousness in hopes of getting him nervous with her next comment. Little did she realize that Seth never did nor never would scare easily.  
  
"He'd practically kill them."  
  
Seth's eyebrows raised giving Eva a smirk. His hand trailed down over his knee as he talked to the side window directing his words at Eva. Who exactly did she think she was? Threatening Seth…she had a real set of balls, he'd give her that.  
  
"You said practically…what the hell does practically mean. You either kill the bastard, or you don't."  
  
Eva's eyes darted back and forth thinking of a convincing lie and fast enough to remain in regular timed conversation. She had been a very good actress in her time, and she learned you had to be in order to survive in this God forsaken world.  
  
"He prefers slow and painful deaths. Did you know that if you torture a human being long enough it's bound to permanently scar their mental state?"  
  
Seth's eyes still trailed outside. Spotting a run-down gas station, and near there a pay phone. Time to get this party started. He hoped there'd be no potholes along the way. But, of course there were always potholes. Of course, at this point he was ready for anything that was thrown at him.  
  
"If I wanted to learn philosophy…I wouldn't have left high school early to pursue a career in hard drinking. Pull over here. We're going to give your 'Godfather' a little ring."  
  
Eva had pulled into the area glancing around…the place was deserted. Hopefully the pay phone didn't work, she thought. Seth looked over at her not in the mood for any games as his lips poured out the ground rules, yet again. It was quite necessary for those who were mentally challenged. He really hadn't thought that this one needed to be reminded, but you could never be too sure.  
  
"Now…I'd have to shoot you on basic fucking principle if you were to try and run away in a place such as this. So I am not even going to cover that base. What we are going to do is get out of the car, and walk over to the pay phone. Now I don't trust you one damn bit so we are both going into the pay phone even if the fit is so tight we lose feeling in our legs, am I perfectly clear to you, Eva?"  
  
Eva felt like a little kid being explained the rules of not touching other children or calling them names because it was so down right mean as her head darted his way and gave the simple reply he was so happy to hear.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Seth then proceeded to exit the vehicle, his eyes never leaving her. This nut was rather hard to crack…even though he had thought she wouldn't try to run away, who knew what kind of other crazy bullshit she could come up with?  
  
The space in the pay phone booth was rather limited. It gave them just enough room where only one of their feet were touching, and each had a little corner from which to breathe in. Seth proceeded to pick up the receiver and looked over to her eyebrows raised as if expecting something. Eva looked at him with a cock of the eyebrow obviously not getting the hint.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need change."  
  
"I don't have any!"  
  
Seth pursed his lips and proceeded to dial 1-800-COLLECT…a very limited amount of time to get the opposite end to accept the charges as the nice lady's voice spilt through the phone's earpiece.  
  
"Please dial the phone number you'd like to reach, area code first."  
  
Seth's eyes trailed over to Eva who luckily got the hint this time and reached over dialing in the number. Seth flashing her another trademark smile, waiting rather patiently for the next step. He was thinking this was all going according to plan. Nothing could get in his way now.  
  
"Please say your name, after the tone."  
  
*BEEP *  
  
"Have goddaughter fucking shoot her die"  
  
Eva's eyebrow had cocked at his "so-called" name. It was rather clever, she had to admit that, as Seth yet again flashed her a smile as the other end picked up on the phone and his head turned to look out the side of the booth, this part being the best part of his "job".  
  
"Who the hell is this?"  
  
"Hello, sir…we need to have a little chit-fucking-chat…"  
  
The Seth Files WILL CONTINUE 


End file.
